Camping
by Faeyero Tiggular
Summary: First onshot. Some Fiyeraba fluff, nothing too bad. Fiyero and Elphaba decide to go camping. Elphaba comes to the realization that she really loves Fiyero and needs him more than she can ever imagine.


**AN: So... Since I figured that my other story kinda sucks, (no arguing, no worries,) I've decided to rewrite it. More information in chapter four of A Brand New Musical. Anyways, I also decided that I love reading fanfictions of Wicked and I'm having fun with writing them every once in a while, but that my heart beats for music. So I let the writing part of amazing fanfics to Maddy (Ultimate Queen of Cliffies) and many other amazing authors and I'll stick with the singing part. (Or at least try.) This is not a pronouncement that I'm going to quit writing or something, it's just me ranting on things.**

**This is my first oneshot, just so you know. **

**Special thanks to Katie Onkst for the grammar and spelling control. Katie, you're amazing, don't worry too much about the future though. With your own Fiyero everything will be fine! :) **

**That's everything I wanted to say for now.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any part Wicked._**

* * *

**Camping**

"Yero?" Elphaba asked. She was lying next to him on her stomach, hands under her chin as she watched his chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm. They were in the forest next to the boy's dorms in a tent. She had been dating Fiyero for quite a while now and he had come up with this plan to go camping.

They had watched the sunset as the stars and the moon appeared and she had sighed in contentment, laying her head on his shoulder. While he had watched her looking at the starry sky she had made up her mind.

She couldn't believe that someone would ever care for her, yes even love her. Yet there was Fiyero with his sparkling sapphire eyes, loving her with everything he had. She knew that it was never his intention to push her into certain things when he came up with the idea to go camping, but she also knew she was ready and wanted to love him in every way possible.

He had been patient for a long time now, but he never regretted one step of the way he tracked with her. He had won her trust and her heart. It made him feel endlessly happy. And, dare he say it, some sort of proud. She had chosen him to love her, to care for her and so he did. He loved her all in one touch, never pushing her in things, never hurting her. Sometimes it was hard to hold back. But he would wait until she was ready, he would wait ages for her if needed.

"Oh Yero... I love you, Yero, and I'm sorry." She was suddenly crying, thick hot tears made their way down her cheeks as they crashed on his bare chest. He stirred. "Fae? Fae what's wrong?" She shook her head as he drew her in his arms. "I love you Yero," she whispered, letting out the sorry part.

His face lit up as he replied soothingly, "I know Fae, I know. And I love you too. Oz, how much I love you."

"You do? I mean, you do know that I love you?" She was slightly startled.

"Yes," was his simple reply.

A smile appeared through her tears and she repeated with a sigh, "I love you, Yero. I really do."

Fiyero's heart was about to beat out of his chest, so happy was he. She had never told him before that she loved him. And even though deep down he knew she did, to hear these three simple words from herself, made his life complete.

He just hold her, stroking her hair, "My Fae, my love," he murmured in her ear. She moved her hands down over his chest, causing him to shiver in pleasure. Kissing the diamonds on his chest, one by one, before finding his soft lips. The sleep in him quickly faded away replaced by a sudden need. He slowly slid his hands under her nightgown, resting them on her bare back.

"Take me," she breathed between kisses. "Take all of me. I want you, Yero. I need you so..."

"Are you sure about this?" he asked hesitantly. "I mean, I want you too, of course, but I can wait if you want me to..."

She cut him off, "I don't want you to wait. We've waited long enough."

He searched her eyes for any trace of doubt, there was none. There was nothing left to say for him so he just kissed her again, and again. Never getting enough of her. Each kiss a promise, Fiyero gave her his heart and all his love.

They were both clueless, following their hearts. Their silhouettes however, moved on their own accord. Their actions visible as a movie on a screen, silhouettes on a tent cloth, caused by the light of the lantern, as they melted together. And though there was no one to care about them, the moon smiled down at the two. The world didn't exist and the sun was long gone, but they had each other, and that was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

**Yes, I'd love to read your opinion about it. Thank you all in advance. ;)**


End file.
